A Second Chance
by Cattakari
Summary: Kitten's second chance at life wasn't where she would expect it to be, so when she finds herself in the World of 'One Piece' and ends up with the Straw Hat Pirates, what's a woman suppose to do?
1. It Just Got Real

**Author Note: Hello Everyone! This is the First Chapter of my first Published Fan Fiction on this Website (cue applause), I hope you all enjoy this story and please don't hesitate to Review or send me a PM for pointers or Critiques...**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own One Piece at all! I only own my OC's who appear in this Fan Fiction ^^**  
**Also, I do not own any of the Songs that may appear throughout this Fan Fiction!**

Chapter 1: It just got real.

It was just one of those bad days…

Unfortunately, my anger was increasing rather quickly and right now, I was ready to blow steam from my ears. First, I found out that my boyfriend, that I've dated for two years, has been cheating on me with not only my best friend, but my cousin. That wasn't the worse part of it though, I found them sleeping together… on my couch! Secondly, my favorite shirt was involved in their little ordeal and when I left, I GOT HIT BY A FREAKING TRUCK!

I'll tell you know, if I see that Loser again in another life, then he better hope to god that I show him mercy, because I'm pretty sure that I'll castrate him… with a can opener.

Well, pressing on to more important matters: I hate Life.

Right now, I was walking in an empty background that consisted of black, black and more black, just so I could search for the light or whatever the hell it is said to be. I'm not a saint who would preach things to the choir, but I wasn't heartless enough to go to hell, so I'd probably be the usual social outcast probably walking on for the rest of my existence looking for whatever place I was supposed to be.

"That doesn't really sound too bad really… I mean, at least I'm wearing my comfortable clothes and since I'm dead, technically I don't have to eat or drink…" I mumbled to myself before looking around the vast wastelands of the blackness. Continuing on my journey, I thought I heard a noise in the distance, but hearing nothing, I shrugged it off as being paranoid.

Hearing a noise again, I turned behind me to see some sort of figure standing behind me, mimicking my moves like a reflection. Facing it, I did the most logical thing to do: made a fool out of myself and make them copy.

"You look like an idiot." A voice echoed around me, sending a chill down my spine, but noticing it originated from the figure I blinked before shrugging smartly.

"Takes one to know one." I retorted causing a giggle to erupt from its mouth, revealing its large, pearly canines.

"Ah, of course. How could I have forgotten." The figure mused and I really wanted to hurry this conversation up so I could get back to doing whatever I wanted to do.

"So not to be all straight-forward or anything, but what do you want?" I asked, tilting my head in question, though I couldn't help this strange feeling go over my body as I asked this and it giggled again like some psychotic child about to kill something.

"Well, as you already are aware, you're dead – seeing as though we're holding this conversation," _Did you just figure that out, Captain Obvious?_ "However, I am here to offer you something you might have an interest in?"

"I see," I stated indifferently, holding my chin in one hand as I mused over what I was being informed, "No deal."

"What? You haven't even heard the offer and you're refusing?" The Figure gaped like a fish, it's eyes wide open and staring at me like I was an alien.

"ah-yup." I nodded in response before turning around and began to walk down the empty, black pathway in front of me, ignoring the splutters from behind me.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" The figure called before running past me and taking position in front of me, with its arms out to prevent me from continuing.

"What? I'm busy." I sighed in annoyance of the persistent figure.

"Doing what? Walking?" It snorted and I rolled my eyes before trying to walk past the figure again, only to be held back again. "Wait! Geez, can't you just hear a shadow out?" It complained.

"A shadow huh?" I asked and it nodded before explaining.

"Well, I am technically a shadow, but of a person's being. So, I'm like your darker half." It grinned boastfully and I grumbled.

"Great, I got stuck with a loser."

"Hey! You just insulted me, which insulted you! So you just insulted yourself!" It exclaimed, pointing a finger at me accusingly.

"Whatever. Move over for a second…" I told it and it blinked before stepping out of the way. I nodded acknowledging the figure before facing the front and took off with a sprint, ignoring its shouts and yells of protest._ What a noob._

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me slightly off the ground so I couldn't run off and turning my head, I could see a very peeved figure glaring at me.

"That was just rude, you know." It chided in almost a scolding and I snorted.

"That was the point, _stupid_." I retorted and it sighed.

"We _just_ went over this… You're insulting yourself!" It snapped at me and I rolled my eyes and scoffed sarcastically.

"Whatever." I responded before it huffed.

"Alright, enough fun and games. This is the offer–"

"I don't want to hear it." I complained.

"SHUT UP! You'll hear it anyway!" It shouted and I cringed from the loud noise and glowered at it in annoyance, but kept my mouth shut… for now. "This is the offer: I'll give you a second chance at life for a price."

"I knew it." I muttered under my breath, ignoring the sharp look from it.

"The Price you have to pay is… that I get a small portion of your soul." It grinned slyly and I narrowed my eyes.

"How much is a small portion?" I asked, cautiously. I knew I was treading on thin ice if I decided to look too much into this and the grin on the figure's face widened.

"Only forty percent." It shrugged, "Give or take a few."

"Hell no." I said, crossing my arms to make a X shape out of them and again the figure gaped like a fish, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Come on! This isn't fair! Do you know how long I've been stuck in here! It's the least you could give!" It begged pathetically and I snorted.

"Wow, desperate much?"

It ignored my statement and began to whimper. A sudden light appeared around the idiot dramatically before it began to recount the uneventful events of this place, but I ignored it and turned my head away before I was placed on the ground and it grabbed my ankle.

"Okay! I admit forty was quite the amount, so how about thirty nine?" It tried to haggle and I chuckled at the pathetic techniques. _Honey, let me show you how it's done._

"Nothing." I responded.

"Okay, okay! How about Thirty percent?" It bargained.

"Lower." I stated back nonchalantly, examining my nails.

"Twenty five?" It asked, hopeful.

"A quarter of my soul…" I mused, causing it to perk up, "DENIED."

It whimpered, "Come on! I need some sympathy here! Twenty!" I shook my head and gave it a look saying 'lower', "No way! I'm not going any lower than that!" It argued and I grinned one that would make the Cheshire cat proud.

"Then let me choose the number and we MIGHT have a deal." I chided teasingly and it whimpered but gestured a hand at me to 'go on'. "Three percent."

It's head shot up and it began to yell at me, "THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS! ASTOUNDING! IT'S–"

"That or nothing."

"–PERFECT! ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!~" It sang, trying to keep in my good books and I sighed and looked down at it.

"You're really stupid, you know that?"

"Why are you so mean to me, Partner? Oh the agony! The horror!"

"Nothing. I hear absolutely nothing from you." I stated out loud, placing a pinkie in one of my ears and looking away dully.

It jumped up and smiled, passing me a scientific beaker and grinned like a cat. "Alright, Partner. If you would please, spit in here until you reached the top, you'll have this deal sealed and ready to be done."

"Uh huh." I said, looking at the beaker in a bored-like manner before spitting into the beaker until it hit three percent before handing it back to the figure who gasped, dramatically.

"You saw through my well-planned scheme! That's amazing!" It beamed at me.

"Oh please, it's not that hard to see through your plans." I muttered lowly before the figure handed me a bag of clothing and a baseball bat.

"Alright then, Partner! All you need to do is change into these clothes, carry this baseball bat around and you'll be set for your second chance at life!" The figure told me and I took the clothes warily before changing into them quickly. Once that was done, the figure waved at me.

"Hey," I called to the figure who perked up, "What the hell is your name?"

"Well, I've always liked the name Anne." It called to me and I chuckled.

"Alright, see you Anne." I waved and she beamed before the ground opened, so at the moment I was standing on air.

"Oh yeah and Partner?" She asked, calling for me and gaining my attention, "Hope you like Pirates!~" She sang.

It took a moment to process what she meant before I began falling, "You dumb idiot!"

"Your words hurt, Partner!" She shouted to me.

"I couldn't care less right now you- AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was enveloped into white lights, where everything new would begin for me. _What the hell did I just agree to!? And why the hell does the song 'Free-Falling' come to mind at this particular moment!?_

_-end-_

**How was it? Should I continue?**

**Chapter 2 Will be Posted soon!**


	2. Ain't Nobody Got Time For That

**Hello Everyone!~ Ah Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and Liked My story so far. I was beaming all through my classes when I saw them and everyone looked at me like I was an idiot (It's true hehe).  
I would like to post more chapters more closer to each other, so balancing my school work and recovering from sickness should do it.**

**I Do Not Own One Piece or anything to do with it.**

**I do not own any of the songs that may appear in this story or any of the quotes.**

**WindWhistle21: **I accidently got confused with a bottle opener, but I'm pretty sure she'd still figure something out... ^^ Ehhh, not to worry though! I'm Sure their encounter won't be as ... uh, suggested Lol. Thank you for the feed back, it was truly appreciated.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan:** You're definitely right, they definitely need to make more songs like that. Haha, thank you for your review.

**JeZoKatana-san:** Thank you! I try to make it funny, but sometimes I think I have a weird sense of humor :S

**MsWildLuck: **Ehehehe Thank you :3

** :** Aww Thank You Kindly ^^

* * *

Chapter 2: Ain't nobody got time for that!

Stranded. That's where I found myself. That and I had no source of food and the only water I could see was the big, deep ocean surrounding the island I was currently standing on. _How the hell am I suppose to survive if there's nothing to survive with…?_ But of course, that idiot Anne wasn't smart enough to actually think about this.

_Back in the plains of black…_

_Anne was busy occupying herself with a cup and ball when she let out a loud, squeaky sneeze that rung in her ears and echoed around the black horizon, causing a small frown to narrow on her brow._

'_She's talking about me, isn't she…?' Was her only thought, before her attention-span broke as she then shrugged it off and played ball, all the while giggling like a little girl._

My body feels heavy and I could barely move my limbs, but that's because I wasn't used to the sudden increase in weight from being nothing. For some reason, this particular situation reminds me of my old life, where the skinny girls would complain and say they're fat, when _obviously_ they're not. _Freaking stick figures._ (A/N: No offense to anyone out there ^^;)

I sighed once before staggering to my feet, hopefully being able to complete this task without too much of a haggle and once my balance was set, I headed through the vast jungle that ventured towards the center of the island, firstly to explore and hopefully to pick up some items I could use.

"Luckily, my dad was a keen person for survival and taught me a few things…" I told myself, possibly because I felt homesick and melancholy about my family, but as they say. _Put the past on your back… or whatever it is._

So with those thoughts aside, I headed off into the wild and unimaginable jungle, carrying my forgotten baseball bat for protection as I set off for an adventure, leading off to my doom or to salvation – who knows, who cares. _We're going on a bear hunt~_

. Seven Minutes Later, in the deep inhabited jungle…

Reciting all the profanities I could from my verbal dictionary, I ran for my life as arrows, bullets and all sorts of weapons were thrown in my direction and either landed in bushes, the ground or was wedged into the bark on the trees.

"For Pete's Sake, Anne! Was this because I called you an idiot? I'll take it back if I have to, but STOP MESSING WITH ME!" I shouted up at the sky with irritation laced through my tone as I weaved through trees and jumped over sturdy roots sticking out of the ground hazardously.

"Stop there strange girl! We mean you no harm!" A voice called out to me and I shouted back at them, not planning on stopping.

"Like hell I will!" _That and if I did, who knows what could happen to me? I'm too young to die… AGAIN! _Then, the most unluckiest and yet, the most cliché thing happened to me: I tripped. TRIPPED. So now, I found myself falling over and landing with a thump on the ground and before I could scuttle to my feet, shadows covered my figure, causing me to stiffen.

"Are you alright, Strange Girl?" The voice from earlier stated and slowly turning with caution, I held my bat in my hand just in case I needed to hit him to escape and blinked innocently.

"Oh, I'm alright." I forced a smile as I imagined the many ways I could die. The man let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me. _Creepy Pedophile in the making~_

"Good, I wouldn't want your meat to be damaged–SO, What are you doing all the way out here, strange girl?" The man asked, changing the subject – though I clearly heard what he had said… _Oh sweet nectar, ANNE SENT ME TO BE KILLED BY CANNIBALS!_

Instead of answering him, I hit him with my bat and climbed to my feet, before making a run for it, trying to dodge the bullets once again. Though, my blood ran cold when a shot was heard and a sudden pain stabbed me in the back, halting me in my tracks.

Looking behind me slowly, I saw a bullet lodged in my back and blood was already beginning to flow, causing my eyes to widen in shock.

I had just been shot. I haven't been on this stupid island for more than a day and I've already been killed. I bet Anne would get a kick out of this and suddenly, I feel like pretending to be Fat Amy from Pitch Perfect and shout, '_I've been shot! Help!_' but alas, I cannot because once again, I find myself on the ground and everything went black.

_I really hate these weird people and Anne. Definitely Anne… _I thought bitterly in my head, and the last thing my sight saw was the face of an ugly-assed guy with thick piercings all over his face, giving me a sneer of victory before I passed out.

.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really missed me, didn't you Partner?" Anne exclaimed in laughter as she saw me appear from the sky (if you could even call it that) and land in front of her with an 'Oof!'

"_Silence! I kill you_![1]" I snapped at her with irritation laced venomously in my tone, though she disregarded the warning and began rolling around on the ground, gripping her stomach like the idiot she is.

"Oh Boy! I can't breathe!" She exclaimed.

I lifted my nose into the air and sniffed at her snobby-like, "Good. I hope you suffocate." I commented before crossing my arms over my chest. _Stupid Head._

Her laughter soon settled, though now and then little snickers would escape her mouth, causing an irk mark to appear each time, before she then explained what happened now, "Alright, so I guess you want to know what happens now, am I right?" I nodded, gesturing for her to continue, "Well, you'll be returning back to that world, and since I own part of your soul, this is only a chance I'll be able to grant once more with the amount of your soul I have. The more I have, the more times you can be sent back."

"Oh, that totally makes sense." I commented, holding my chin in my hand as I thought this over, musing to myself.

"I know right!" She chirped brightly, obviously happy at the fact that I had somewhat complimented her and she began to prance in happiness.

I placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her movement before looking her dead in the eye and spoke in a dull voice, "I lied." Before letting her go and stepping back as she dramatically took three paces backwards, each with a twirl before she collapsed to the ground in a manner of depression.

"Why are you so cruel to me? I've already helped you out more than once and this is how you repay me? I won't take this any longer! I quit!" She announced loudly before pointing at me accusingly, "Do you see what you've done!"

I almost felt sorry for her… _almost_ being the key term here but, me being… well, _me_. I shrugged off her accusation and announcement and spoke in a casual voice, "Fine by me. Have fun." _She'll probably come back eventually…_

She squawked in astonishment from my casual gesture and crawled over to my ankles and taking them into my hands and looked up at me like a blubbering mess. I raised an eyebrow at the sudden move before listening to what she had to say, "I can't leave!" _Knew it~_

"Yep, I probably would've figured that out, anyway – back to important matters," I waved her off, not caring for her protest, "Why couldn't I go to somewhere that _didn't_ have Cannibals. I almost became mince meat."

"… Did you even use the bat?" She asked, her bipolar mood changing again to something serious of a sort and I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, I wouldn't have guessed that." I retorted sarcastically, before adding with a shout, my teeth like sharks, "OF COURSE I DID!" _Who does she think I am…? Her?_

"Well, I'm _sorry_ if I had to make sure." She stated nonchalantly, poking her tongue as she shrugged it off and I glowered at her. _Smart ass._ "Well then, now that we have that sorted…" She continued as I was about to protest, "I'll return you now. All you have to do is use to access the bat is think about baseball and the many techniques they use~" She sang, acting like she was smarter than me while ignoring my twitching eye and gritted teeth.

"Thanks Anne." I forced a smile and holding myself back from hitting her across the head. She beamed and saluted me before I disappeared once again, into the ground where the freaking cannibals probably were snacking on me.

.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a face right in front of mine before it flew back with a yelp of shock – probably seeing that I came back to life all of a sudden. _I'm still Alive~ I'm still Alive~[2]_

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" A deep male voice called from in front of me and opening my hazel eyes, I could see a flash of green and three gold earrings connected to an ear. Curiosity filled my being as I looked at the figure in front of me while a sense of familiarity waved through me like a fire.

I knew this man from somewhere, but from where – I had no idea. Probably a person from my old life or something, so shrugging it off as normal, I decided it was no concern at the moment. _Oh well. It'll come back to me If it's important._

"Who are you?" The man barked at me, causing me to realize I looked like an airhead, staring off into space… _Crap. I'm acting like Anne._ (Anne: I resent that statement!)

I was shaken back to reality, _again_ when another person was standing in front of me. Shaggy black hair covered with a yellow straw hat, a red band decorating it; Owl-like eyes looking at me with a look of curiosity with a three-stitched scar decorating under the left eye… I knew this boy very well and yet, I didn't. Though I paid it no mind and instead – just stared into the eyes of the boy as he returned the gesture.

"…Hello." I stated, as if it were a foreign word on my lips. He blinked once before a large grin widened on his features, catching me off guard momentarily.

"Hello! Who're You? Are you a Zombie?" He chirped brightly at me, almost bouncing in place. _Reminds me of a child… though, I'm pretty sure he's the same age as myself._

"Uh, no… not a zombie." I replied, almost sheepishly once I saw his expression drop slightly, before it widened again.

"What're you doing here?" He asked next and my eyes drifted over to the green haired man who was watching me like a hawk, his stance guarded in case he thought I was going to attack.

"Um. I died." I answered; _How am I suppose to answer a question like that when I have no idea either?_

"How'd you get here?" The gruff man asked warily and I blinked innocently and pointed at the sky, causing a look of confusion on his face.

"The sky." I replied, as if it would explain everything, but that happened to anger him as he glowered at me while the boy looked at me in amazement.

"Sugoi!" He exclaimed, and if I looked carefully, I could see sparkles surrounding him as he stared at me amazed. "You should join my crew!" _Wait, what crew?_

"No thanks." I instantly rejected, causing both men to come to a halt and stare at me: one of them in confusion and the other with question. "I don't want to." _Besides, I don't want to play make believe…_

"You should join my crew!" The boy repeated, a stubborn expression appearing on his face as he stared at me, the other man just sighed.

"And I said no." I repeated to the boy before standing up and grabbing my baseball bat, preparing to leave when the man stood in front of me, causing me to look up and sweat-drop noticing the mega height difference. _Well, this doesn't look too good…  
_

* * *

**_Da-Da DAAAAAH!_**Well, Kitten has now met Zoro and Luffy now that she's returned to live once again...

[1] - Achmed (I had one of those moments ^^)  
[2] - Big Bang's Song - Still Alive (I love KPOP)

**Please Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter~ Oh, and reviews are welcomed :3**


	3. Author Note

Second Chance notice:

To my dear readers…

Hello! How are you all? I know it's been a real long time since I have posted up the last chapter and you're all expecting more chapters, but for some reason I haven't had any inspiration and already had to rewrite chapter 3 many times because I was not satisfied with the results. I am sorry to disappoint you all and hope you all still stay tuned to my other stories that I am hoping to publish.

Since I am really into One Piece, please expect there to be more of them and perhaps some stuff from Fairy Tail!

If anyone who is still wanting more chapters for these stories wishes for me to continue, please PM me any ideas that I can include in the story, or perhaps write out the story again. So please don't send flames~!

Thank you all kindly,

Cattakari

P.S One Piece Fan's please stay tuned! \\(≥ɛ≤)/


End file.
